


The Confession

by nikkitsquare



Category: The Unexpectables (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkitsquare/pseuds/nikkitsquare
Summary: After a week of distance from Brorc, Solly seems ready to give him an answer.
Relationships: Brorc & Solliandris
Kudos: 7





	The Confession

Brorc needs to have a talk with Solly. The way they left things especially since she away from him after he popped the question left him at a loss for words. He honestly didn't know what to think, thoughts like does she hate me? Or did I spring this on her too soon keeps cycling through his head. But what he does know is that they do need to have a talk. While he's thinking this to himself a flash of shimmering golden metallic hair catches his eye. It’s Solly. 

What perfect timing, Brorc thinks sarcastically to himself. He starts to call her over but hesitates, he can’t stop thinking about what Greckles said to him earlier. He doesn’t know if it was out of pure jealousy or spite but he has a feeling it did come from the heart and a place of experience. With that in mind Brorc stops and begins to turn around to walk the other way until he hears a soft voice.

“Brorc! Wait!” Solly says as she jogs to catch up with him. Brorc is surprised to actually see her by herself. Usually she would be accompanied by her chosen champions. He can’t help but feel nervous but steels himself and answers 

“Solly. What is it? Can I get you anything?”  
“No, well yes-- actually, can we talk?” Solly says. She looks slightly apprehensive yet determined to see this through. Brorc pauses for a moment then replies, “Sure, let's talk. In my room or--”

“Actually could we go somewhere, um, a little more private?” She asks. Solly motions for Brorc to follow her and quizzically he does as she leads him to the Illunay temple and into a small quiet room with just the two of them. There is a small bench in the corner of the room which Brorc seats himself on. Brorc wonders if Solly going to take a seat next to him until he notices her pacing back and forth and muttering to herself.

“Solly? Is everything ok?” he begins to say.  
“I’m sorry!” Solly bursts out. “I’m sorry for just running off like that. I never did give you answer.”

“No! It's fine. I should have know better than to spring something on you like that so quickly.” Brorc said. He sighs and continues “ Honestly I should have seen it coming. You are, well, skittish. It’s fine. So I take your lack of response as a no to--”

“I didn’t say no Brorc!” Solly give a hard look which softens slightly and shifts to thoughtful yet brooding when she finally takes a seat beside Brorc on the bench. She’s trying to find the right words. “It's just, In Paraton, aasimar don’t get married. At all. We are more or less living symbols of Orun’s will. Untouchable in a way… I really don’t know how to describe it, but marriage is something that I never considered as a possibility for me.” Brorc is surprised when she tells him, then sheepishly rubs at his neck he says

“I had no idea. Is it really like that for all the aasimar in Paraton?”  
“I mean pretty much.”  
“Doesn’t that ever get lonely?”

Solly pauses to think for a moment. “I don’t know. I never really thought about it you know, with how I was raised and all.” Brorc’s face turns very grim for a second remembering her stories of what was essentially torture growing up in Paraton. Solly continues “At least Icarus seemed happy but I really can't say if he was or not.”  
“Icarus?” Brorc asks. “Just another aasimar”  
“Oh.” Brorc replied as the conversation trails off. “So… I don’t need an answer right away Solly but I would appreciate one about the um…” and he pauses to gauge her reaction about bringing up the proposal. Solly is hushed at that. And contemplates her response very carefully. 

“Brorc, I don’t know much about marriage, and such but if I were to say yes and marry you… will you be honest with me?”  
“I mean yes? What brought all this on?” Brorc says surprised.  
“Before I consider marrying you I have to know about the one thing that’s weighing on your mind. You have a secret that you're not willing to tell me… what is it?” Solly is looking at him with pleading but determined eyes, hoping that Brorc will finally open up about what has been bothering him for a while now. He turns quiet for a while contemplating whether or not he should tell her the one big secret that has been one of his huge burdens for a couple of years. Brorc sighs, rubs his temples then turns to face her.   
“What exactly do you know about Ginter's Folly?”


End file.
